The invention relates to a device for lowering the free end of a vehicle cover, hood, sunroof or the like onto the frame of a vehicle from an open engaged position in which the vehicle cover or the like is disposed above the vehicle frame and for holding the front end of the vehicle cover or the like in the lowered or closed position. The vehicle cover or sunroof includes at least one engagement element provided at the free end of the vehicle cover for engaging a lowering hook provided on the frame. The lowering hook has an actuating contour for sliding engagement with the engagement element and is pivotally coupled to the actuating rod of a drive arrangement by way of a pivot pin engaging an elongated reception slot. The lowering hook is movable by the drive arrangement between a raised engagement position and a lowered locking position.
One example of a known latching device is shown in German Patent No. 39 23 695. The lowering hook has a recessed engagement region on its side facing the actuating rod. When in the locking position, a pivotable locking pawl is in locking engagement with this recessed region of the lowering hook thereby retaining the lowering hook in the locking position. In order to disengage the locking pawl from the lowering hook and to permit the vehicle cover, hood or the like to be opened, the actuating rod may be moved by the drive arrangement in such a way that initially, the pivot pin is displaced towards an elongated reception slot formed in the locking pawl, without the position of the lowering hook being changed. Upon this displacement movement of the pivot pin into the reception slot, an auxiliary element is provided on the actuating rod and engages the locking pawl and pivots it out of engagement with the lowering hook. The lowering hook is then subsequently pivoted by the pivot pin into the raised engagement position by the continuing movement of the actuating rod.
Likewise, to move the lowering hook from its raised engagement position to the lowered locking position, the pivot pin is engaged by that end of the reception slot which is closest to the engagement element by the corresponding movement of the actuating rod. The lowering hook is then pivoted, wherein the auxiliary element provided on the actuating rod approaches the locking pawl and moves the locking pawl along until it reaches the locking position and then urges the locking pawl into engagement with the lowering hook.
In view of the previous example, it is possible to combine a relatively low overall height with reliable lowering and locking of the vehicle cover, hood, sunroof or the like to the frame of the vehicle. However, the prior art has to be constructed with relatively high precision in order that the lowering hook, locking pawl, pivot pin and the elements provided on the actuating rod for moving the locking pawl, will cooperate in the desired manner.
According to the invention, a device for lowering the free end of a vehicle cover or the like which combines a simple construction with a low overall height and reliable operation, is provided.
According to the present invention, a device of the type mentioned previously is designed in such a way that the reception slot for the pivot pin is formed on the locking part. A lowering hook has an elongated guide slot engaged by a guide pin which is secured to the locking part and about which the lowering hook is pivotable. The lowering hook while being moved into the locking position by the displacement of the guide pin along the guide slot, but before reaching it, passes through an intermediate position in which the engagement element has been lowered to a position which is greater than that which will be realized when the engagement element is in the locking position, so that the lowering hook is automatically retained in the locking position.
In accordance with the present invention, and in contrast to the design of the previously described prior art, neither a locking pawl, nor any other type of locking element which normally would have to move in exact coordination with the movement of the lowering hook, is necessary. The lowering hook is self-locked in the locking position by the cooperation of the shape of the reception slot, the shape of the guide slot and the design of the actuating contour of the lowering hook.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the surface of the reception slot which supports the pivot pin in the locking position may travel through a tortuous path by first ascending from a first end region which receives the pivot pin in the locking position to an intermediate position which is below the height of a second end region. Thus, upon movement of the lowering hook towards the locking position, the pivot pin is first moved along the ascending part of the supporting surface of the reception slot towards the region of the intermediate position thereby urging the lowering hook downwardly, which is now in engagement with the engagement element, so that the engagement element and thus the vehicle cover, hood, sunroof or the like is pulled towards the frame. During this downward movement of the lowering hook, the lowering hook passes through a position which corresponds to the level of the locking position and due to the further ascent of the surface of the reception slot, it is lowered still further into the region initially encountered while the pivot pin travels through the intermediate position, so that the vehicle cover is lowered beyond the locking position of the lowering hook towards the frame. This movement is accompanied by the compression of a seal or other resilient means disposed around the vehicle frame.
It is only when the region of the supporting surface of the reception slot producing the intermediate position has been passed that the pivot pin enters a second end region of the reception slot which establishes the locking position. Once in the second end region the lowering hook rises again slightly and the previously heavily compressed seal or other resilient means is slightly relieved of stress. The lowering hook may be moved from this position only by displacement of the pivot pin across that portion of the supporting surface of the reception slot which forms the intermediate position, for which purpose a force is required which effects the aforementioned additional lowering movement of the engagement element. By traveling a distance beyond that required by the locking position, the lowering hook is automatically retained in the locking position and may be released from this locking position only by applying a corresponding force to the actuating rod and cannot be inadvertently released by the normal forces associated with vehicle movement.
The first end portion contiguous to the ascending portion of the surface of the reception slot extends preferably horizontally, so that the lowering hook may be pivoted in a very simple manner out of the locking position and across the engagement position into a substantially perpendicular position.
The pivot pin is reliably guided in the reception slot as the reception slot has a substantially constant width over its entire length.
In a reception slot of this kind, constructed to effect a self-locking action, the guide slot, which is provided in the lowering hook and is engaged by the guide pin secured to the frame, may be of linear configuration.
In another embodiment of the invention, that surface of the guide slot which supports the guide pin in the locking position extends longitudinally from a first end region which receives the guide pin in the locking position, to a second end region so that the guide pin may travel through the intermediate position of the reception slot.
Thus in this embodiment, the movement displacing the lowering hook from the engagement position into the locking position which passes through an intermediate position lying lower than the locking position, is achieved by virtue of the shape of the guide slot. The lowering hook, when in its locking position, is in a self-locking state, as the guide pin may be moved downwardly out of this locking position only by applying a force to the actuating rod in order that the lowering hook will be lowered beyond its locking position.
In this construction, a preferably substantially linear first end portion is contiguous to the descending intermediate portion of the surface of the reception slot.
The reception slot preferably has a substantially constant width over its entire length for the reliable and uniform guidance of the guide pin.
If the guide slot is configured in accordance with the second embodiment, the reception slot may alternatively be constructed so as to extend horizontally.